


If You Gave Me a Chance

by Ozymanreis



Series: Sheriarty Week [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Living Together, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Music, Sleeping Together, Travel, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozymanreis/pseuds/Ozymanreis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestic life between the consultants is still loving and exciting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Gave Me a Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Sheriarty week prompt: Domestic life
> 
> Song used is, “Rather Be” by Clean Bandit. I rearranged the structure of the song a little and cut it to make it more of a cohesive narrative. Clips used are from (in no particular order): Dead Bodies, BBC Sherlock, Third Star, the Stag, Dates, and stock footage of Kyoto.


End file.
